


Tastes Like Lemonade

by wildalyss



Series: Deadly Lemonade [2]
Category: Dead Like Me, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rube Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildalyss/pseuds/wildalyss
Summary: Rube's always liked second chances.





	Tastes Like Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on July 17, 2008  
> This was a small series of Dead Like Me/Supernatural crossovers.

Companion piece to "Like Lemonade" and "You Might Die Trying" (the second is not yet posted do to a revision). Enjoy!

**Tastes Like Lemonade**

There's that saying, about making lemonade, the one that goes "If life gives you lemons, make lemonade". Well Rube received plenty lemons in life, too bad he could never make the perfect lemonade.

Rube likes heaven. Here he gets his lemons (his second chances) with Ruth and Ann, and the rest of his unknown family. Ruth's daughter Mary and her husband John are there too. It's the life he's never had up there and maybe that's why he likes it so much.

This heaven gives him a second chance and he's all about those. He hears stories, memories from their lives. So he uses this chance to make new ones not to erase what either of them has experienced but to just make this afterlife even better than the first. Heaven's given him that familiar taste of satisfaction.

Slowly his other family joins him. Surprisingly enough Mason is the first to see him there. Amongst his idols he comes to visit Rube often but he's got his own agenda for the afterlife and Rube no longer has to watch over Mason. Soon Roxy enters and he knows she's finally happy here, like she wasn't on earth (before and after her death). Daisy comes followed by Betty. Neither of them has changed but he likes the familiarity they bring to the picture.

Georgia is the last to make it up to the choir. She's still the same confused eighteen year old he met years ago. Though she has matured a little, with all she's seen and experienced. Rumor had it she even fell in love. But Rube won't know for sure until he comes.

Before she wanders around and explores she hands him the tattered old leather appointment book.

"You forgot this" She says and he smiles.

But before he comes Mary's son does. Sam his name is his great-great grandson. There are only a few things that shock Rube. It's the other boy from his last reap, the one who rushed to the green eyed boys side. Sam seems to recognize him too but he can't tell from where. It's a day or two after Sam's been here when George starts smiling. And he knows it's him.

His reap, the one who took his place. His eyes are greener than the greenest grass of some suburban gated community lawn. He smiles back at her. Mary comes rushing to his side, so does Sam and John. Rube stands quietly as Ruth and Ann get introduced.

But Dean sees him. Before Rube can react Dean approaches him.

"You were just doing your job, I don't blame you." And that's all Rube needs to hear.

See, Rube's heaven is filled with good things. All his favorite people are here and the food's good (though it doesn't really compare to the Waffle Haus on a good day). He knows that every doubt he's ever had is gone now. And that his old tired withered soul will finally get some rest.


End file.
